Anko's Creative Writing Assignment
by Lord Farsight
Summary: Straight from TheDigger's blog, Anko's classroom, here's my try at Anko's creative writing assignment ! Come my naughty friends ! For there are lemons to be had in there !


_**Author Note**_

_Hello dear readers ! I am alive ! Sorry to everyone waiting for the next chapters of RotS and BoW, but real life, especially the coming exams, has been getting in the way, along with a lack of motivation. BUT, they are not dead! I am still working on them!_

_Now, this is an answer to a ... challenge ... posted by TheDigger on his blog, Anko's classroom. Alright let's go with a little introduction. TheDigger is an author, here on FF net, and writes erotic fics (alright, it's all out porn) and in particular wrote the ever popular and enjoyable Sex Education : Anko Mitarashi's Style. I strongly recommend this fic, it has NaruHina and Anko's awesomeness is fully unleashed, so go read it. He also recently posted Kushina's Wife Test if you've read it. Anyway, he started a blog and gave us an assignment : Write a one shot (3k to 9k words) using one of the five pictures given. Here's my entry, hopefully more challenges will come. ^^_

_And now, onto the story ! I hope you all like it ^^_

* * *

Naruto was moving stealthily through the alleyways of Konoha, one destination in mind: a trap. Why? Because he was tired of being stalked. The most he knew was that his stalker was a girl, and that she had followed him for quite some time now. He wanted it to stop, no matter what her intentions were. Either you left him alone, either you came to him and walked next to him, but being stalked was not something Naruto wanted. So, he led her to this trap he had laid earlier this week in an old bondage sexshop he used as an HQ for his … other activities. He was the only one to have the key, so no-one would disturb him while he … convinced … his little stalker to stop her stalking. He knew she could still see him as he slipped through the door and into the dark building. He quickly made his way upstairs to his spot, and waited. He smiled when he heard the door open, and timid feet step in the shop. He pulled the string, the sleeping gas bombs fell and exploded, a body hit the floor. He quickly made his way downstairs, and looked at his catch. He was surprised to find the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata. She was a nice girl, but he hadn't really talked to her. Quickly, he locked the door and turned the light on.

He began by turning her onto her back, looking at her with a smile. She looked angelic in her sleep, it made him want to defile her right there, but he couldn't, he had to wait until she was awake, it wouldn't be fun otherwise. He opened her jacket, and his smile turned perverted. She was very developed for a 12 years old, and he knew already he'd have a world of fun with her twins. Wanting to knead them already, he quickly untied the headband from around her neck and placed it next to her before removing her coat and her shirt. He took a moment to admire her body while she was almost topless. He softly cupped her breasts, caressing the fabric of the bra. He quickly snapped the bra open and removed it, freeing the twin orbs.

They looked to good to be left alone, so he immediately bent and began to lick the right peak, fondling the left in his hand. He could feel himself becoming excited, and her quiet moans did not help to calm him down, far from it. After a few minutes of playing with her, he decided to remove the rest of her clothes. His hands went to her sides, following greedily her forming hourglass figure before reaching her hips and the hem of her pants. He hooked his thumbs inside her pants, and began to pull down, stopping just long enough to slip his thumbs in her panties too. Then, as his hands continued their journey down her body, his lips followed the same way, kissing her milky skin with delight and lust. But in his haste, he had forgotten to remove her sandals, so when her pants refused to go lower, he grunted in displeasure. He wanted her to become his, but tearing her pants apart and forcing her to walk butt-naked wouldn't motivate her to be that.

So he begrudgingly left her skin to remove her sandals, quickly throwing them out of the way, removing her pants and panties swiftly and tossing them wherever soon after. He took a moment to look at his prey, she was gorgeous. He gazed at her sex, and saw it was glistening with arousal. He descended on her, and began to lick her flower, enjoying the quiet mewls of pleasure she left out, even in her sleep, and savouring the taste of his new toy. He began to push his tongue inside of her, and enjoyed her moans. He was glad he had used a powerful gas, otherwise she'd already be awake, and he'd have to rush his fun. He reached up and palmed her right breast, kneading the mound of soft flesh and soon, he felt the girl climax, letting out a loud moan that sounded strangely like ….

"Nnarruuu-kuuuuun."

That gave him pause. When feeling sexually aroused, she thought of him? Interesting. And definitely good. Maybe she wouldn't be just a toy after all. And maybe she'd be the first to see what he looked like without his mask. He pushed these ideas for later, and removed his own clothing. He picked up a pair of handcuffs, placed her wrists behind her back, and closed the handcuffs around them. Then, he took her in his arms, bridal style, and went to a loveseat that sat in a corner. It was a circular thing, very comfy, he knew, he had slept there a few times. Perfect to wrap yourself in a ball. Or to spoon a sexy girl. He placed her on the seat and slipped behind her, snaking his arms around her sides to cup both of her breasts, massaging them softly for a few moments. Once he was satisfied, his left hand went to her left leg, raising it slightly so he could slip his shaft between her legs. Then, he put the leg back down, and returned his hand to her mound. He stayed like that for a few minutes before beginning to thrust into her thigh. He wouldn't take her yet, he wanted her to be awake, something that shouldn't take too long.

As if on cue, Hinata began to stir, moaning a bit more loudly as Naruto masturbated with her thigh. Looking above her shoulder, Naruto saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hello Hinata-chan." She looked at him in confusion for a moment, then noticed that she couldn't move her arms, and that something warm and stiff was moving between her thigh. Naruto kissed the base of her neck sensually, making her breath hitch. "You've been a bad girl, stalking me like that."

"N-naruto-k-kun I-i-I c-can explain, I aah!" Naruto interrupted her with a firm squeeze of her breasts.

"Hmm? You want to explain? Go on then, why were you following me?" He asked, squeezing her breasts regularly, just to make sure she wouldn't be able to concentrate on an answer. "Well? No answer?" He asked, his right hand moving to her core. "I guess I'll have to coax you into talking." A finger went inside of her while the heel of his palm rubbed a little bundle of nerves. Naruto was delighted by the moans of pleasure his sexy Hyuga was letting out, he would definitely keep her for himself. She stiffened, moaned, and climaxed. It was a very good start, but now, it was time for the main dish. His hands went to her thighs, pulling them up so that she looked like she was sitting on a chair, giving him free access to her moistened flower. He couldn't bring himself to use more vulgar words for her. Sakura and the two others, they had cunts, but Hinata, she was refined, and her body was a piece of art, such words wouldn't be worthy of her.

Taking his shaft in hand, he pressed the tip against her entrance, making the panting girl gasp and widen her eyes. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, enjoying her tightness and the pleasurably warm feeling encasing him. It was his first time; the others weren't of much significance and didn't deserve his virginity. Besides, the contract stated they had to be untouched. But Hinata? No such limitation, and she had never been cruel to him, quite the opposite, so there wasn't, in his mind, a more deserving female in the village. He reached a blockade, and smiled, he was her first too. One of his hands went to her womanhood and began teasing the little bud of nerve while the other kneaded one of her bountiful breasts, then he pushed chakra in his fingertips like he had learned in the books he found in the shop. Between his fingers and his shaft moving slightly in her, it didn't take long for Hinata to go over the edge with a moan. It was then that Naruto slammed passed her barrier, making Hinata gasp.

Looking at his shaft, he saw an almost inexistent trickle of blood, but Hinata was not whimpering in pain, in fact she looked a bit out of it, panting. He felt satisfied, she didn't feel the pain. For a few moments, he enjoyed the feeling of tightness and warmth around him, he felt welcomed. His hands refocused on her breasts and began to knead them again as he kissed her neck sensually. "Well Hinata-chan, how does it feel to be a woman?" Hinata looked at him in confusion, then Naruto's rod twitched and she realised what he meant. Her breathing quickened slightly as she softly rolled her hips, sighing in pleasure. Naruto began to move with her, thrusting into her while he massaged her succulent flesh lustfully, slowly building up his speed and finding the rhythm that made the beautiful girl against him moan. Hinata tried to move her hips in synch with him, and found that it was much more pleasurable, so she kept at it, mewling in pleasure as Naruto moved in her. Hinata tensed and gasped, tightening around Naruto and causing him to burst inside of her with a grunt.

Hinata could only pant, inwardly marvelling at the feeling of warmth inside of her and celebrating the fact she had been adequate enough to please her beloved Naruto. The blonde's hand went to her chin, gently turning her head, before kissing her softly. She revelled in the kiss, answering happily. Yes, he had captured her to have his way with her, but it meant he WANTED her, and for someone with a self-esteem about as high as the sea-bed, being wanted by the one you love is a wonderful thing. When his lips left her own, he looked at her and smiled. "You know Hina-chan, that was my first time." Hinata's heart soared and a small smile made its way to her lips. "And you should also know that, now, you are mine." He said matter-of-factly. "Mine to use as I please. Got it?" Hinata froze and realized exactly in what kind of predicament she was. Naruto was basically taking her as a slave, may she like it or not.

The law didn't forbid it, though it was seen in a negative light, but if you were discreet enough you could have slaves without problem, and right now Naruto was taking her as his. In a way, she was very happy with this, so she did the only thing she could. "Y-yes N-naruto-kun, I u-underst-tand." Naruto smiled a bit. "Do you know why I decided to make you mine?" She shook her head slightly. "It's because you've been a bad girl, following me around like that. So, this is your punishment, you'll be mine for the rest of your life." Hinata nodded her head, she could live with that. "I'll have you anytime I want, and if you're nice enough even when YOU want it." She could definitely live with that. "And you'll eventually bear my children." Was that really a punishment? "And with someone like you all to myself, I don't think I'll need to marry anyone." That convinced Hinata that something up there had a soft spot for her. _'Oh dear Log, he'll be all to myself! If this is a dream please don't wake me!'_ Thought the positively elated Hinata, completely oblivious to the fact she should have been freaked out to a terminal level by now. "I u-understand N-Naruto-ku …. C-can I keep calling you N-Naruto-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto hummed in thought. "Yeah, definitely, I like the sound of it. Though." She could almost feel him licking his lips. "There will be times where I'll be your Master and you will treat me as such." The supposedly innocent girl shivered, imagining perfectly what he was referring to. "Yes Master." She said, bumping her hips in his slightly. She saw him grin happily. "Good girl. Now, I guess its time I finish claiming you." He pulled out of her and aligned himself with her other orifice. He was a bit surprised when Hinata didn't protest or tried to squirm away, though in a way it satisfied him that she accepted her new station in life so easily. Slowly he pushed inside of her 'back door', once again experiencing her overwhelming tightness. Hinata let out a soft grunt of discomfort, but remained relaxed, trying to please her new master. Once fully sheathed, Naruto waited a few moments to let her adjust to his girth, playing with her breasts to pass time. Yes, he could have just pounded into her without waiting, but that would be cruel, and it would be better if Hinata enjoyed it too, if only because pleasured moans were more arousing than wails of pain.

After a little while, Naruto gave an experimental thrust, enjoying the friction very much, and when he noticed that Hinata wasn't complaining, only breathing a bit more deeply, he began to thrust, slowly at first, before taking speed. After a few minutes of thrusting, he heard Hinata begin to moan, causing him to thrust even harder. All the while, he played with her breasts and rained kisses on her neck, and when he took a look at her face he was pleased to see a smile on her lips. With a grin of his own, he returned to his ministration, biting lightly at her neck, causing her to mewl in pleasure and surprise. He loved his life. Finally, he reached his peak and burst into her, claiming her second hole as his. There was only one left, but he wouldn't get to that immediately, not with his tool dirty like that. He remained there for a few moments, basking in sexual bliss, before shaking himself; he had a few more things to do before lunch. Pulling out of Hinata, Naruto stood up. He felt her confused gaze on him, but he shook it off.

He pulled her onto his shoulder, drawing a squeal of surprise from her, and went to the wooden pillar that sat in a corner of the room. He wasn't exactly sure what it had been for, and he honestly didn't care, it would serve its purpose. Calmly, he set her down on her knees in front of the post, her front pressed against the wood. He freed one hand, and placed her arms around the post before closing the cuffs again. Then, he went to the counter where plenty of old toys remained and picked two, under the curious scrutiny of the young Hyuga. He picked a 'vibro-kunai', a rubber scroll and a tube of lube. Yeah, ninja have weird fetish. The dildo kunai was, basically, a dildo with a plastic handle looking like the blade of a kunai and a vibrating device, while the rubber scroll was just that, a piece of rubber looking like a scroll that could slightly deform itself. He went back to Hinata with the items and grabbed her rear, pulling it up slightly. He poured some lube on the scroll and inserted it in her rear, not paying too much attention to her whine of displeasure, before grabbing the vibro-kunai and sliding it up her womanhood and activating the toy. Then, he stood up, and decided to grab her headband and retie it around her neck for added sexiness. "Alright Hina-chan, I'll go take a shower, be a good girl till then." He left the room quickly and went to the apartment above the shop.

An interesting fact was that the building where the sexshop was stood right next to the one holding his apartment, he just had to walk through a hole in the wall of an abandoned apartment (like many in his building) to reach the shop. So, he returned home, took a good, long shower, and returned to the shop, clothed in a thin layer of water only. When he walked back down, the first thing he saw was Hinata, looking at him pitifully, the toys sticking out of her. She was kneeling, almost sitting on her haunches but not quite, probably because, even though he had chosen the smallest size of dildo, she was stuffed full (they were only 12 after all), and was pleading quietly. He came closer to hear what she was asking, not really knowing what to expect from the girl that had surprised him so much already. When he finally reached Hinata, he finally understood what she was whimpering. "Please … please not plastic please …" He suddenly got an idea.

"So Hinata-chan, you don't like plastic?" She shook her head. "What would you do to get the real deal?" He asked, stroking his hardening shaft. Hinata immediately answered. "Anything you want Master." He smiled and walked closer, until he stood very close to her, then he pushed his sword close to her mouth. She immediately understood and engulfed the throbbing length in her mouth, sucking dutifully and enthusiastically on the offered meat, making Naruto moan in pleasure. "Hmm good girl, ooh, go on like that. You know, hmm, when I cun in your mouth you'll, oooh right there, you'll be my slave." To his (pleased) surprise, Hinata began sucking harder, bobbing her head up and down his shaft faster, fighting to swallow his whole length, and winning. After ten minutes of intense blowjob and some pain on Hinata's side, she had her nose buried in his pubic hair and a warm liquid flowing down her throat as Naruto moaned in delight, his hands tangled in her hair. "Damn, that was … Good job Hina-chan. You're now officially my slave. Are you happy?"

The Hyuga heiress looked up at him with lust on her face. "Yes Master." She said quietly. It was now painfully obvious that, either she had a huge submission fetish; either she had it good for Naruto. If it was the later … well, it wouldn't be the first time a Master married his slave. Naruto smiled tenderly at her, and reached down, removing the rubber scroll and vibro-kunai from inside the young girl, eliciting a sigh of relief from her. Then, Naruto sat against the post, and motioned for Hinata to sit in his lap. Carefully, she raised herself, and moved to straddle his hips, making sure she didn't step on his manhood. Now, that would be a very bad idea, it would crush the mood and make Naruto angry at her, she didn't want that. Slowly, she lowered herself on his lap, his hands guiding her closer to him until she felt his shaft pressing at her entrance. It was then that Hinata decided that Naruto's stamina was an even bigger blessing than she thought. She slowly impaled herself on him, sighing in satisfaction as he slid into her until her behind rested on his legs. Hesitantly, she moved her head forward, gaining a bit of confidence when he didn't stop her, and softly pressed her lips against his. Elation filled her mind as he kissed back, grinding their lips together softly. When she pulled back, she gave a small, happy smile.

A pop rang behind her, and she felt another shaft press against her other entrance. Her mind was so clouded with lust, she only moaned in anticipation, and as the clone buried himself in her, she revelled in the feeling of being filled with her love. Naruto and his clones waited a bit, giving her time to get used to his girth once again, and once she was ready she bucked her hips slightly, a low gasp flowing past her lips at the new feeling. Slowly, the two blondes began to move in her, moving so that there was always one of them inside of her, making her moan in delight. Hinata's mind began to slip as her lovers picked up speed, her back arched a bit, giving the real Naruto free access to her chest, she moaned even louder when he began licking and sucking on her breasts. The clone turned her head, bringing her into a passionate kiss, taking away a bit more of her reason. Soon, the pace was frantic, animalistic need driving the lovers into a dance of flesh and lust, of need and pleasure, desire and fulfilment. Hinata's mind was long gone, she didn't even realize that she was screaming her greatest secret to the one concerned, and even though Naruto's mind was in a better state, it was too foggy for him to understand at the moment.

"Yes! More, please Naruto-kun more! I love you! I love you! That's why I was following you! I hoped to have the courage to tell you! Aaah! Yes! Love me! Take me please! Just a bit more! Naruto-kun! I love you!"

With this final declaration, Hinata tumbled over the edge, falling into a sea of blazing pleasure, clamping down on both of her lovers, causing the two boys that were one and the same to climax inside of her with a grunt, sending the warmth she loved so much into her. Exhausted, she collapsed on the chest of her lover, burying her face in his neck, smiling in absolute happiness for the first time in nearly eight years. The clone dispersed, sending all of its memories to Naruto, making the blond shudder in pleasure. Slowly, his foggy mind pieced together the meaning of her last declaration. He expected a fetish, lust, a crush at most, but love? He hadn't seen that coming. But he was happy. He would take good care of her. He summoned a clone, the chakra construct wobbling around the wooden beam and opening the handcuffs before poofing away. He looked at her wrists and frowned, they were red, raw, he'd have to find something to heal that. But later, for now he was simply too tired. He scooped her into his arms, smiling at the way she immediately snuggled closer to him, and made his way upstairs. He was too tired to walk through the abandoned (yet surprisingly well kept) building where he lived, so he simply went to one of the bedroom he had set up above the shop. As he opened the door, he heard a gasp, and remembered that his team-mate was there. No matter.

"N-naruto … w-why is H-hinata he-ere?" Asked Sakura, handcuffed to the wall, egg vibrator taped to her nipples and clitoris, a vibrator up her ass.

"She's mine, that's all you need to know." He said tiredly. He placed Hinata on the bed, smiling fondly at her when she whined in her sleep, trying to find the lost warmth of his chest. He went to Sakura and opened the cuffs, letting her fall to her knees. "You're free for today." He yawned. "I wouldn't be able to train you much anyway. Get the other two girls out too."

"Will … Will they listened to me?" Asked an uncertain Sakura. After all, Sasuke had hired him to train her in submission, nearly two months ago now.

"Yeah, Sasuke asked me to train Shiori and Nagame to be submissive to you, they'll listen, if they don't tell me and I'll punish them next time." Answered the blonde dismissively. With that, he turned and went to bed, smiling yet again when Hinata squirmed her way closer to him, homing down on him almost instantly. She snuggled into his chest with a sigh of contentment, making his smile widen. Summoning another clone, he began to drift to sleep as the construct placed the sheets on them and Sakura left the room.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga walked through the streets of the village, a happy smile on her lips and a spring in her steps. If you had told her, a few months ago, that she'd act like that, she'd probably have wondered if she would somehow manage to squeeze a date with Naruto out of some improbable situation. The answer, coincidentally, was yes. But it was much more than a date. And it had changed her life so much. And all for the better too!

She had managed to beat her cousin in the chunin exams preliminary; Naruto had unexpectedly turned all three of the Kazekage's children against Suna, convincing them to switch to their side (considering how poor a father the late man was, it wasn't really a surprise), due to this Gaara had been able to help the Sandaime kill Orochimaru, and gleefully fed his soul to the Ichibi, resulting in the destruction of any and all Curse Seal made by the snake; the red-head had had his seal fixed, resulting in a drastic change in personality, from a psycho to a peaceful scholar that enjoyed reading and discussing philosophy. On a side note, Gaara's acquired ability to sleep revealed exactly why his grandfather had been nicknamed the Roaring Bear. On the personal side, she had earned her father's approval and respect, had found blackmail material to keep the elders of the clan in check, had managed to mend her ties with both her little sister and cousin, and was having a happy relationship with her childhood love. And to top it all off, both her and Naruto were among the promoted shinobi.

Humming happily, she reached the door to the unofficial HQ of the Konoha 16 (thanks to the addition of the sand siblings and one Fu, container of the nanabi) and their sensei (along with a few others). Just a week ago, Naruto had explained his burden to the group, he had already told her a few months back, after their first time making love, and they had been overjoyed to see that none of their friends had rejected him. This had caused Gaara to admit being a jinchuriki too, and the recently arrived Fu to tell them of her own burden, hoping to finally have some friends. She wasn't disappointed. Hinata opened the door to what many would consider a strange sight, but to her it was the usual. The former sexshop had been completely reorganized and transformed (and slightly expanded). On the first floor, there were now plenty of couches, armchairs and other comfortable seats, all for the purpose of relaxing, shelves provided reading material, the counter had been turned into a bar (often held by Kiba who revealed an uncanny talent with cocktails), and the backroom where products used to be stocked had been turned into a private cinema. Of course, they hadn't just disposed of all the sex toys and other goodies, no, they had just been relocated upstairs.

Hinata looked around the room, spotting Shino on his knee, passionately declaring his love to Fu once again, causing said girl to blush and smile delightedly as she soaked in the attention her boyfriend was giving her, Shikamaru and Temari were once again engaged in a heated Shoji match to determine who'd be on top, Choji was enjoying life, lounging on a couch with Ino cuddling with him, having moved on from Sasuke when he told her he simply couldn't date her because she was from a clan. Kiba was at the bar once again, talking with Gaara as they drank a cocktail; Lee was in a corner, blushing and smiling at Kurama Yakumo, the most recent candidate for integration in the group. Hinata remembered that Lee had helped her to overcome some form of mental problem, but not much more, though the Kurama clan still claimed that she was ill, something about a very severe case of youthinite, whatever that was. Hinata greeted everyone and made her way to the stairs, passing Kurenai and Asuma, walking down hand in hand, greeting them as well. She reached the second floor, and gazed around at the doors to determine who was using their rooms.

The second floor had been turned into an assortment of bedrooms – meek name for the sex dungeons they had created – that were quickly distributed amongst the couples and single members. As she walked through the corridor, she looked at each door. Ino had had the good idea of painting chibi faces of the occupants of the room on the doors, it made it look cute. Ino and Choji's room was unsurprisingly empty, same with Lee's, Shino's Gaara's, Kiba's and Kurenai and Asuma's rooms. Sasuke's door, the only one without any chibi (not serious enough for the Uchiha's tastes) was closed, meaning that he was probably taking a pause from his training and relaxing with his little harem, Neji and Tenten were apparently busy too, Kakashi and Anko were probably in the middle of an Icha Icha re-enactment (again), Kankuro was certainly showing Hana how dexterous a puppeteer was, and lastly, at the end of the corridor, the door to the room she shared with Naruto was slightly ajar, meaning that her blond lover was resting on their bed. With a smile, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, seeing her master lying on the bed, looking at her with a smile.

"Hey love." He said.

"Hello dear." Hinata answered. "Had a good day?"

"Yeah, and it got better when you came in. And you?"

"My day was fine too. But … I'm really horny." She said, closing the door with her foot and letting her coat fall to the floor. Naruto's smile turned lecherous.

* * *

**_Author Note 2:  
_**

_And done, so, how was it? I know it ended on a way lighter note than it began, but I can't help it, I can't imagine Naruto not loving Hinata and being tender with her.  
_

_Anyway, leave a review to give me your opinion, be it good or bad. Just one thing, a message for one very particular reviewer :_

_God-ShadowEx100, if you report my story and try to have it taken down, I promise you I'm reporting you homophobic ass all over the place, I'll find every last one story you reported and insulted and report ALL of your reviews. FF may take MY story down, but they'll also take YOUR voice out.  
_

_Peace ^^_


End file.
